


Sibilant Safety

by Merfilly



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormouse and the Tea Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibilant Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



Dormouse blinked blearily before stretching stringently and contemplating his tasty tea. To his side the Mad Hatter poured perfectly and the March Hare noisily nibbled. All was well in the world of tea parties, so far as Dormouse was concerned.

The was, of course, until the diabolical devilry formed in the presence of the sinister smile of that canny Cheshire Cat.

For of what use was there in a perfect party if menacing malice were at hand?

With a squeak, Dormouse scattered, scampering under the sugar.

Until the conniption of a cat disappeared, only the sugar seemed safe to Dormouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete nonsense, I know, but an experiment in Dormouse's POV.


End file.
